Leka (SSJJ)
|Race = Saiyan |Gender = Male |Date of birth = Age 923 |Date of death = Age 993 (Time Reverse; death undone, and Revived in 853 after second death) Age 950 |Status=Alive |Height = 6'2" |Weight = |Address = Planet Plant |Occupation = Warrior Saiyan Prince |Allegiance = Saiyan Army |Affiliations = Chitate (Father) Zukki (Mother) Rola (Half-Brother and fusee) Namasu (Attendant & Friend & Student) Dial (Mentor) Whis (mentor) }} Leka is Saiyan from Planet Sadal of Universe 6, and the Saiyan Prince of Universe 1. Overview Name Leka's name is an anagram and pun of Kale, a type of leafy vegetable. Personality Leka is good-hearted Saiyan. He is arrogant, head strong, impatient, and selfless. He is also easily distracted, and stubborn as he tried to convince Bardock that he didn't want to fight any of Frieza's Race (as in Universe 1; they are pure-hearted, and most of them are in the Galactic Patrol). Appearance Leka's is very muscular. He is almost as tall as Bardock, and has hair similar to that of Raditz however he has three bangs; two smaller ones on his sides, and 1 larger one that hangs down the face. He wears a white tank top, dark blue jeans and black boots along with a red leather sleeveless jacket with the kanji 犬 on the back. Biography Background Leka was born on Planet Sadal in Universe 6, but later migrated to Universe 1 with his father to become the Prince of Saiyans there. Once there; Leka's father asked the Supreme Kai to give him, and his son Tails so that they can consider separate species to the Universe 6 Saiyans. Planet Plant was created by the Supreme Kai of Universe 1, and small group of Saiyans were created to start the civilization. Leka's father later found an attractive Demoness, and asked to become his concubine; where the two had a son in Age 929: Rola (SSJJ). Leka and Rola have remained 30, and 21 respectively thanks to the Dragon Balls so they could liberate the planet from Naraku. Fighting Naraku Leka is the co-leader of the Rebel Army against Naraku, and prior to the Time Patrols arrival; they were leading small skirmishes into battle. After the defeat of Psidabura; Dial began training the Saiyan Princes, and their attendant to become stronger. They join the Time Patrol in the battle against Naraku, and manage to put up worthy fight. They were killed by Naraku, and were wished back to life in Conton City. Living in Conton City After the destruction of Universe 1; Leka, and the remaining Saiyan from Universe 1 migrate to Conton City, and live on a Neighbouring platform known as the Chitate Platform, and began living with his parents again. With the wish they made on them with the Dragon Balls lifted they have resumed aging as Chronoa used her abilities to allow regular time flow on Chitate Platform. Namasu, and Leka are summoned by the Grand Priest so that he can conduct a training trial as a mentor and are trained with two other potential Time Patrol members. He was able to achieve Super Saiyan 2, and was able to progress to point that he rivalled Present Gohan's power. Powers Leka in the Dabura and Psidevilman Saga was fairly strong as he spent 43 years fighting the Red Pants Army, and Dark Namekian Army in an attempt to fight back their subjugation. They were suggested to be as powerful as Goku during the Cell Saga, however after training under Dial they became a force to be reckoned with. Techniques *Flight *Galick Fire - A weaker version of Galick Gun *Galick Gun - Taught to him by Dial **Big Bang Attack - Taught to him by Dial **Big Bang Fire - A weaker variation of the Big Bang Attack fired use his index finger instead *Final Flash *Meteor Crash Forms Super Saiyan Leka poses the power to back a Super Saiyan although its unknown when he achieved. He proclaimed to transform while having an eating contest, but he shrugged it off as a joke. Super Saiyan 2 Leka, and Rola managed to ascend into Super Saiyan 2 after witnessing their friend; Namasu being killed by Bongo. The rage caused them explode into their new form, and unleashing their new potential. Super Saiyan 3 At some point during the training session during the Tale of Two Coolers Saga; Leka gained the ability to use Super Saiyan 3. He hardly uses as he is aware of the stamina cost of using the form, and opts for Super Saiyan 2 more. Evolved Super Saiyan 3 At some point during the training session during the Tale of Two Coolers Saga; Leka gained the ability to use Evolved Super Saiyan 3. He first uses this form against Cell-X, but he is effortlessly defeated by the Bio-Android. Fusions Roka Roka is the EX-Fusion of Rola, and Leka. In attempt to avenge their friend; they merge into Roka, and manage become extremely powerful, however due to them recently obtaining their power; Roka becomes arrogant, and cruel to Bongo. Category:Saiyans Category:Staff Sergeant Jack Jackson Category:Characters who can fly Category:Prince Category:Aliens Category:Male Characters Category:Dead Characters